“Bag in a box” dispensers are well-known in the art. These dispensers are used with a variety of liquid products, including juices, wine, milk, and the like. Some boxes associated with the “bag in a box” dispensers are difficult to construct, and are made using multiple pieces of material. Others are plain, simple and lack aesthetic appeal.